


send love throughout the throng

by eavis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, the girl who knew too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavis/pseuds/eavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>completely gratuitous fix-it for the girl who knew too much (so yes SPOILERS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	send love throughout the throng

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellredsky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hellredsky).



> Not connected to my TW series. Both fix it for tonight's episode and a gift for a friend on tumblr.

They find the Sheriff. (it might be more accurate to say _Stiles_ finds the Sheriff. scott has never seen his best friend so terrifying in all the years he’s known him.)

 The first thing Stiles does when he sees his dad, bruised and bleeding, but _alive_ , is scan for danger. (stiles at least has learned his lesson. never, _never_ rush in without back up or looking first for more enemies.)

The second thing he does is drop his baseball bat and pull his dad into as tight of a hug as he can without hurting him more. (his Bat is stiles’ weapon of choice. he had it handcrafted on a lathe out of mountain ash, loaded with lead, and he soaks it in wolfsbane every night. it’s lethal to creatures of the night and humans alike.) (the darach had time for a one short, ugly laugh before it slammed into her face)

The third thing they do is take the Sheriff to the clinic. (deaton’s there because if the darach did anything supernatural he can fix it. melissa is there because she can fix anything else.)

Stiles hovers protectively the whole time. (he lets scott close, to help deaton, and he lets derek close, to help derek.) (all derek ever has is pain _gods_ would it kill the universe to let him have nice things once in a while)

Scott takes Allison and Lydia home. Isaac goes with them, to protect Mrs. McCall. (isaac would die for melissa mccall stiles is 137% sure.)

Derek gets a text from Peter saying that Cora is healing. He asks if Stiles will be all right. Stiles says yes but he’ll call if he needs anything. Derek stops in the doorway and doesn’t look at Stiles but he apologizes. (because it’s totally _his_ fault his girlfriend turned out to be a homicidal maniac.) (again)

Deaton tells them to turn out the lights when they leave and walks out of the room. (they hear raised voices outside. morell, probably. she doesn’t like that her pretentious predictions aren’t coming out like she said they would.)

Stiles and his dad look at each other. “So.” his dad says. “Werewolves.” (stiles laughs and sobs and there is hugging and crying and more hugging and they go home and watch whatever game is on and stiles doesn’t move more than five inches from his dad all night and then they talk and talk and talk and they’re not perfect but it’s good, it’s getting better.)

(the lies are gone and they’re building on truth now and that. that’s better than good.)


End file.
